


A Strange Queen

by red_mage0874



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BAMF Hakuno, Canon Compliant, Dragons, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, You get the idea, i might mix up the seasons but it's my story, starts at season 2, too many - Freeform, who else is in this story?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_mage0874/pseuds/red_mage0874
Summary: There's a saying never judge a book by it's cover. That goes double for the Queen of Uruk





	1. Chapter 1

The sky was clear for once, with war on every front Tyrion the now hand of the king found the skies lately to be perpetually stormy. He stared out at the harbor as the elaborate ship slowly entered closer to the docks. With embroidered sails and gold details across the hull it was no wonder people from all over the Red Keep came to see the ship.

 

He looked to his left, the bratty boy king standing beside him looking bored unaware of the dangers he could bring to the kingdom if he so much as opens his mouth. He didn’t know who the blame would be for this child, the gods or his sister given that they were both complete bitches he agreed on both.

 

“Tell me you read the information I gather you for the past two days. It is the uttermost importance-“ The boy waved him off “I have more important things to do than read about some barbaric city across the sea besides Varis told me everything I need to know”

 

Varis who happened to be close by just shrugged showing that he did tell the king but if the king actually listened was anyone’s guess. His dear sister the queen was there with the children. She looked like she was ready to show her wisdom and cunning to their guest but something told him that she would just make it worse.

 

Uruk was a fascinating place, it was a major city across the narrow sea that not only did not have slavery but also did not worship the harpy either. It was a prosperous city ruled by a tyrant but whenever anyone spoke of the tyrant it was always fondly. The king Gilgamesh was rumored to be the offspring of a demi-god and a goddess, an imposing figure with deep red eyes and golden hair. His days of being a boy king was that of kindness and benevolence that rivaled the Father and the Mother. Once he reached adulthood he became so lustful and violent that the gods sent him a companion made of the earth the calm his soul. So Enkidu was created and it is said their bond is that of brothers and lovers.

 

It wasn’t until later the stories of the queen came into play. The myths and rumors about her where numerous and fantastical. She was the goddess of mercy in human form, the gods created her from the clouds and flowers or an angel from the lord of light.  Varis gave him a more accurate telling; a young woman from some unnamed village came to work for the palace as a servant. She was an educated girl and when she was caught examining a game board the king demanded to play her and he lost. So he demanded to play to her until he had won and slowly a friendship had formed and that friendship turned to love. Against the advice of other nobles he married and made her the queen. He had other concubines and lesser wives but the girl now known as Hakuno was the queen. Her children would be the heirs and the people seemed to love her.

 

She was said to be wise and kind, a beauty that the king seemed to adore. While the king might have calmed down his temper was still easier to trigger than his bratty king and if he learns that something has offended his beloved queen he would stop at nothing until Westeros was nothing but ash.

 

His father had spent almost seven years preparing this trade deal with Uruk and as much as he loved to destroy his father’s work the deal was too important to mess up, it would turn the tide of the war and even make the kingdom a better place.

 

The beautiful ship pulled into the dock and Tyrion took a drink from his cup, it was time for him to do what he did best; talk. The boarding plank was laid across the dock and slowly massive women covered in scalded gold armor stepped out. In Uruk the queen’s guards were always female and said to be each personally blessed by their war goddess Ishtar. Tallest of the guards stood in front with her golden hair, green eyes and gentle face she almost looked like a Lannister if it wasn’t for the fact that she looked like she could decapitate the Hound with a single swing.

 

“Presenting her majesty the queen of Uruk, Hakuno” Her voice was just as soft and sweet as her face. Stepping out into the light was a small pale looking thing, long brown hair fell loose down her back, soft brown eyes and a plain white dress with red trim. At first Tyrion thought it was a serving girl preparing the way for the real queen but he noticed the circlet that rested on her head, thin stands of gold covered in rubies and amethysts.

 

She was pretty but not the legendary beauty that captured the hearts of a tyrant king and his people. This queen was just an average forgettable pretty face that you would see in the crowd. Everyone held their breath waiting for Varis to confirm that this was the real queen because no one could seem to believe it. A small nod was all it took for everyone to put on their best smiles.

 

“Your majesty, it is with great honor that you bless this humble kingdom with your presence” He bowed deeply and was awarded with a small smile.

 

“Thank you, I am happy to be here, I had heard that there were dragon skulls in the castle” The queen’s voice was plain but gentle. “It is an honor to meet your majesty. I am king Joffery it is an honor to welcome you to Westeros.” The boy king had placed on his best mask bowing deeply to the queen his eyes showing the disappointment at the plain appearance of the queen. Those brown eyes may look sweet but they caught everything including the king’s disappointment.

 

Tyrion had to move fast “May we continue this conversation in the castle? The docks hardly seem like the place to have a conversation” The queen smiled and seemed to agree. “I have a carriage here for you”

 

The girl just ignored it all together, she and her guards, all which seemed to be carrying large rolls of plain cloth, dried meats and hard bread. “My lady?” She turned to Tyrion “I can walk and I have to hand out the gifts”

 

His sister seemed to feel that it was the perfect time to talk “We can happily accept the gifts at the palace” The strange queen stared at the dowager with her large brown eyes.

“The gifts are for the people, a king should have all he needs”

 

So they walked.

 

The young woman calmly handed the crowds of people, gifts of food and fabric. The large guards at her side made it impossible for a mob to form. The current king of the Iron Throne and everyone else stayed behind them looking confused and scared. Apart from Tyrion, Bronn, Podd, Varis and maybe a few others many of them have never stepped a foot outside the red keep. They thought it was beneath them and to see this foreign queen walking among the filthy street interacting with the commoners like she belonged there made them all feel very ashamed.

 

This girl was in the country for a little over an hour and she was already beloved more than the current ruler. 

 

Reaching the Red Keep the queen seemed to be looking around the throne room unimpressed by the throne made of swords. “I heard there were dragon skulls”

 

“Yes, they were removed after the rebellion”

 

“Yes, the rebellion was it over a girl or was it a grab for power?”

 

The king who never seemed to have pride in his father spoke up “my father did it for the good of the realm”

 

The queen almost laughed, “Sure, he did”


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakuno has dinner and we get a flash back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap! I did not see this become popular. Its lame but the comments really encouraged me to write this. Please understand that I only got this done so fast is because I had the day off. I work and go to school so please understand that I can update when I can.

_Flashback_

Present

 

The Red Keep was boring, terribly boring. There was not any dragon skulls or even a form of entertainment to greet her. She supposed her time with Gil has spoiled her but that was a battle she was not ready to face just yet. Hakuno was taken to her room, she was promised a view of the city and it was given but she could have done without the smell. The whole city had horrible drainage systems; it would do the king some good to stop having wars and work on the capital city.

 

“I can’t understand why you agreed to this your highness.” Her guard Lucoa said brushing the sea out of her hair. Lucoa was one of her dearest friends even before she was queen. “It was either me or Enkidu and I doubt Enkidu would have liked such a place” Enkidu was meant for the forests and wandering around the city not being trapped in a palace for negotiations.

 

“It was a wise to send those girls away” The master of something-Hakuno forgot had sent her handmaidens to help her get ready, so Hakuno gave them each an earing and sent them away. They seemed like sweet girls but a spy was a spy.

 

Her dress was deep green color, it was thicker than the dresses she was used to but it was rather cold here. Hakuno wanted to wear red but here it was a Lannister color and that just wouldn’t do. Pearl earrings and the pearl crown Enkidu had given her for her birthday completed the look. She was ready to the battle known as dinner.

 

Hakuno was going to win.

 

Banquets were quiet different here than in Uruk. Such things were held in the throne room so the stars and the moon could help light the room. This was a small room that was dark with a small table and everything seemed to be covered in gold cloth.  Hakuno sat on one end of the table with Lucoa sitting beside her (where I eat she eats). The king sat at the other end with two of the overly decorated Kings guard standing behind him. The queen sat next to him and his betrothed sat next to her. The mysterious Sansa Stark, she was a pretty thing and Hakuno could tell that she was much smarter than she let on. The queen was glaring at the Hand of the king sitting across from her, Hakuno had heard that they were siblings and appeared that they did not like each other.

 

Interesting.

 

“Forgive us for the lack of grandeur but the King felt it was inappropriate to have feasts during war time”

 

“Of course” They ate in silence except for the queen and the hand they did mostly drinking. A servant came in presenting tea for her “Is the wine not up to your standards milady?”

 

“No, I have always found it best to not drink during diplomatic trips.” While that was true it was also that the wine here was utter swill and she did not want to drink it; again Gil was spoiling her.

 

“It is strange though, for a queen to go on such a trip. Your king must trust you a great deal.” The queen said staring.

 

“I am his queen, I am his partner” The former queen’s eyes flickered with something she could not place.

 

“I heard that the king has other wives, that must be quite stressful” That was how she wanted to play it, _fine._

 

“They are wives but I am the queen. I sit on the throne, I sleep in the king’s bed and my children will be the heirs.”

 

“Well I find it refreshing to see a queen with such confidence as a queen should be” The hand-Tyrion gave her a smile. Hakuno knew that this was a jab at his sister but there was goodness in his eyes.

 

She knew what kind of woman the queen was; a girl trying to be a woman. The arrogance of a child without the wisdom of a woman to see the danger in kicking over those she did not like. The queen was just like that Princess on her wedding day. The woman, Emmu was from one of the largest of the free cities. She had spent almost two years trying to get Gil to marry her but had obviously failed. Emmu had decided to take out the competition not realizing what would happen should it go wrong.

 

_Hakuno sat next to Gil in the throne room. It was a lavish party with food, wine and dancers. Hakuno felt weighed down by the heavy dress covered in gems and the most elaborate crown straining her neck. It seemed a bit much but Hakuno felt beautiful, she was marrying a man that loved her (and she somehow loved him) not like in the stories but like a partner and that’s all she wanted._

_In her thoughts she notices Emmu filling Hakuno’s cup with wine trying to hide her dropping something into the cup with the pitcher. She was trying to kill her, what was she going to do? Things were going so nicely and this jealous child had to ruin it by trying to kill her._

_“A toast to the happy couple” Emmu said raising her glass every cheered and drank except for Hakuno._

_“Why do you not drink?” Enkidu whispered_

_Hakuno stood up and help the glass to Emmu “I want her to drink it” She said slowly. Emmu hesitated “That is your cup, your majesty I cannot-“ Fear shown in her eyes._

_“I order you as your queen to drink it” The cup was placed in Emmu’s shaking hands. “Unless you have a reason why you shouldn’t?” The proud princess was reduced to a shivering girl, shaking so hard she dropped the cup spilling the poison on the floor. Hakuno walked up and removed the small bottle from the elaborate braids in the woman’s hair._

_Hakuno grabbed a dagger from her leg (Lucoa insisted) and held it to her throat. “I should slit your throat for such treachery but since it is my wedding day I shall be merciful.” She slashed the woman’s face, scarring her permanently. “Now get out and never come back for if I even see you or your house neat me again I will burn your city to the ground”_

_The woman ran along with several of the party guests. Hakuno stood there watching them run hearing tears and footsteps in the silence. It stayed silent until she heard Gil burst out laughing. “Wonderful, my dear I was wondering how you were going to deal with such an annoyance and once again you exceed my expectations. Uruk is blessed to have such a strong queen.” Everyone cheer and Gil held out his hand pulling her into his lap._

_“So you knew of this?” She whispered and Gil just laughed. “I knew that you knew and I wanted to see how you would handle it” He nuzzled into her throat “Do not fret I will make sure they pay”_

_“I gave them mercy” Gil stared at her possessiveness gleaming his red eyes “Yes but I did not”_

That city was burned down in a matter of weeks and people all across the land learned that the Queen of Uruk was not to be messed with because even if you escape her blade you will not escape the king’s.

 

Hakuno glanced at Sansa watching her eat tiny bites like ladies were encouraged to do. She wanted to ask her about her home and how she felt about being here but that would only upset the king and makes things harder for the girl; the makeup couldn’t cover all of the bruises.

 

“Did you not like the handmaidens I sent you? They were promising young girls from house Lannister, it broke their hearts to have you send them away.” The queen said trying to make her feel remorse for her actions.

 

“Oh, that was you? I paid the girls for their services and my guards can handle anything I need” Hakuno took a deep sip of her tea. “Try better next time.”

 

Things were silent again and now that Hakuno (she checked to see Lucoa had finished as well) had finished her meal it was time to drop the last word. Gil had told her that speaking last had a lot of power and authority; it will shape the thoughts of others in your favor.

 

“It has been a lovely dinner but I am afraid that my travel have exhausted me. We will talk about the trade deal in the morning”

 

“Would you not like a tour of the city or-“

 

“Tomorrow morning, goodnight” and with that she left, the ball was still in her corner. It was only easy because the queen and the king were not as smart as they think they were. The hand-Tyrion was very smart but had no reason to provoke. The other players would be just as smart so she had to be ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW that thing about having the last word, is true so use it when you can.


	3. A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakuno makes a discovery and a friend. This will have some Uruk lore in here as well. Some of it is from the Epic of Gilgamesh itself and things I have made up. It was fun to see this city flesh itself out.

_Flashback_

Present

 

            If the Red Keep in the day was boring then the Red Keep at night was just as boring. Hakuno tossed and turned in her bed; while she was excited to sleep in a bed by herself (for once) she still couldn’t sleep. She remembered her mother once told her that a full mind was a bad bedfellow. Getting out of bed she put on a pale outer shift, deciding to take a walk to clear her mind. Lucoa had awoken in the commotion and followed her.

 

It was impossible to see in this place, the red brick mixed with the darkness and the orange glow from the torches made everything blur into one color. Hakuno was lost and depending on who found her would make her previous power moves amount to nothing. It was also a perfect assassination attempt even though that any attempt on her life would mean the end of the country. Hakuno was perfectly aware of Gil’s possessive nature, it was sweet in a childish sort of way and it was a good shield. She could not rely on however if this current war had shown anything is that the leaders of this kingdom cannot see the repercussions of their actions.

 

Walking down what was her thousandth hallway she saw the hand of the king Tyrion standing with a large warrior and an average sized on in black-scaled armor. The scaled warrior and the hand spoke for a moment before the large warrior kicked down the door they were standing in front of.

 

Hakuno followed the men standing at the foot of the door. Lying on the bed was an old man with a servant of Ishtar sleeping on the bed. The bang startled the man and the women sending them to the floor.  The man was wearing was apparently the castle doctor- the maesters. An educated patriarchy that didn’t do anything for the common folk. Healthy people were happy people as well as healthy soldiers. The healers of Thoth were men and women that healed anyone who came to their door, it was the gods’ decree and those who strayed from their paths were sent to the plague pits.

 

“You disappointment maester” The hand said slowly. The old man dragged out of bed “I am your loyal servant”

 

“So loyal that you told my sister about my plans to send Myrcella to Dorne.”

 

“No! Never! It’s a falsehood” The hand sat down at the table playing with metal device.

 

“It was Varys, the spider” The hand spun the device in his hand slowly not meeting the maester’s gaze. “See I told Varys I was giving the princess to the Greyjoys. I told Littlefinger that I was marrying her to Robin Arryn. I told no about my plans to give her to the Dornish. No one but you”

 

The old man was turning red, sweat dripping down his face. “ The eunuch has spies every where-“ The hand heard enough excuses.

 

“Cut off his man hood and feed it to the goats”

 

The giant looked around “There are no goats half-man”

 

“Well make do” Hakuno just started to laugh, this man was not only smart but also funny she liked him.

 

“How long have you been spying for my sister?” in trying to protect his wrinkly balls the man spilled everything. “All I have done, I have done for house Lannister. Ask your father I’ve always been his servant.”

 

“I don’t like his beard” Tyrion said softly and the scalded warrior swiftly took a dagger and cut off the man’s large white beard.

 

“How many hands have you betrayed Pycelle? Eddard Stark? Robin Arryn?”

 

“Lord Arryn knew the truth about the queen, he was going to tell the king”

 

So it was true, the incest rumors about the queen and her brother were true. She had heard the precious ruling class had married brother and sister all of the time which of course lead to madness. Did they not know that offspring produced between those closer than second cousins lead to birth problems. If such a union was discovered in Uruk and it was consensual then both parents were sent to the river and the child would be taken away to the temple of Thoth to be cared for and give them the best life.

 

“So you poisoned him?”

 

This upset the maester “No, never!” he may not be a killer but it wasn’t enough “but you let him die!”

 

“Get him out of my sight, take him to one of the black cells.”

 

The two strong men lead the old man out of the door and seemed to be struggling to contain the old man. The hand gave the woman two gold coins and spoke to her in a kind voice not because he pitied her profession but because he was sorry for having to deal with such a client.

 

The shaking woman dressed quickly and left that was when the hand noticed the young queen.

 

“Your majesty!” He seemed to jump out of his skin. The man’s mind was racing, how much had she had seen? How much had she heard? What would this mean for the kingdom?

 

“I heard everything.” She said softly. The hand of the king took a large breath and lead her to his quarters where he presented her with a cup of wine. She took a small drink to show good faith.

“About the king” He spoke but she cut him off “That he is the product of a union between your brother and sister” The man nodded “So you want me not to tell but I first need to know why? You hate your sister and from what I have learned the king is a horrible human being”

 

The man took a large drink from his cup. “While it is true, my sister and nephew lack (he paused for a moment to find the correct words) moral character the other two children are good children they do not deserve the fate that should await them if the truth came out.”

 

“And your brother?”

 

“He is a good man, he just doesn’t seem to realize it yet”

 

The man loved his family, even if some did not love him. Hakuno could not hate him for that. He was right the prince and princess would receive a fate worse than death for no other reason than being born. She could not damn one without damning the other.

 

This wasn’t Uruk this wasn’t her place to make that kind of call. The steel in her heart spoke that should such knowledge protect Uruk and her people she would use it without question (and Tyrion knew that).

 

“Very well”

 

He jumped out of his seat and took her hand “Thank you my lady!”

 

“Sit and listen” Hakuno made a motion with her hand “In return for my silence you must do your best to be the ruler they cannot be and I see you slipping I will tell”

 

He nodded and Hakuno felt that perhaps she could trust this man if only a bit. If worse comes to worst she could offer him a place on the counsel in Uruk, a good brain and better heart should not be wasted. She had a feeling that Tyrion and Gil would get a long swimmingly.

 

“So we are allies then?” He asked hopefully.

  
“No, we are friends, whether or not Uruk and Westeros will become allies has yet to be seen”

 

Tyrion smiled, a friendship with the Queen of Uruk he could be content with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the epic the prostitutes of that time were servants to Ishtar. They were given more respect and were treated better than in the brothels of later centuries.


	4. A fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakuno finds a nice girl being treated horribly and decides to do something about it.

_Flashback_

Present

 

            The foreign queen was a popular topic of gossip for the many servants and lesser nobles around the Red Keep. The young woman was rarely seen in the gardens or ballrooms like many would expect queen should be, instead she was found in the library reading another tome or in the tower of the hand reading files. The trade agreement was taking longer and longer to complete. The current stage of the war with the King’s side losing made it difficult for the small council to focus on anything other than turning the tide of the war and most importantly keeping their heads off the executioner’s block.

 

The longer it took, the more rumors that would start; how Hakuno was not here on a diplomatic mission but looking for asylum because of an affair with a lover. How the queen was here for a diplomatic mission but found a lover and wanted to stay. The other rumors did not paint Hakuno is a good light. Many had to admit she took the rumors in stride until one noblewoman decided to gossip about the young queen within earshot, calmly the woman stood and walked over to the overly painted lady and held a dagger to her neck.

 

_“It’s one thing to gossip about another in shadows but it is something else entirely to do it in the person’s presence. So I will give you a warning if you wish to gossip about another in front of them be sure to be ready for the consequences of your actions”_

That had only stopped the rumors for a day, what stopped the rumors entirely were rumors that should the king of Uruk hear of such things he would burn the country down to punish his adulterous queen and her lover. Regardless of if they were true or not he would destroy everything as a show of strength and spite.

 

Hakuno may or may not have started those rumors.

 

Didn’t people have anything better to talk about then why she was here? Hakuno had heard that one of contenders for the throne, the king’s uncle had been murdered by one of his own guards or if the rumors were true an assassin made of black magic.

 

That was interesting!

 

Still, Hakuno did want to go home. She missed her home, her friends and yes her husband. The longer she was here, the longer Gil was waiting for her to return and Gil did not like waiting. Eventually he would just get so impatient that he would hop on a boat come here and demand that she come home.

 

In other words a complete and utter disaster.

 

A king should not be away from his kingdom for very long and she knew that Enkidu wouldn’t be sent because Gil would throw a fit if Enkidu left and he was bored. The advisors and other nobles would throw a fit because when not if Gil threw a fit the only two people who could talk some sense into him would be gone.

 

Regardless here she was in the garden reading (Lucoa demanded that she get some sun), surrounded by Sansa Stark and her ladies in waiting. The girl and her maids were embroidering-something she wasn’t quite sure. Sansa said she was working on a handkerchief for her betrothed, she said it was a lion but it looked more like a wolf. What would he use it for? He didn’t do any form of labor or even practice with a blade or an instrument. The only thing he did was kill small already wounded creatures with a stupidly large and overly decorated crossbow.

 

Hakuno told the girl this and she swore she saw a smile.

 

The girl was starting to become a great actress and even better at reading others. It was almost cute to see her eye one of the cakes in front of her; the girl already ate one and clearly wanted another.

 

 Hakuno placed one in front of the “Eat it”

 

“I should not your grace, I have to keep a proper figure for the king”

 

“Yes, Skeletal now eat it” She smiled again before eating the cake. After a few bites she looked at me with strange look in her eyes.

 

“Do you love your husband?”

 

She must have asked that question to Cersei and did not like the answer. It was common knowledge that the queen down wager and the late king hated each other. “I do yes but we married for love. I am not noble and Gil was king long before I married him”

 

“Gil?”

 

“It is what I call Gilgamesh” Sansa smiled again, she was nervous around the queen but she had to wear armor just like Sansa did and underneath that armor Hakuno was a nice person. “It’s funny I remember the day he proposed if you could call it that. It wasn’t like we were lovers or anything. I was fond of him but I knew my place still one day over twenty people burst into my apartment in order to escort me back to the palace for my training to be queen.”

 

Hakuno stares fondly into her tea “I thought he just wanted me as another wife but he just told me that I was to be his queen. He said it so flippantly too like he was commenting on the weather.”

 

“Does he tell you that he loves you?”

 

“No and I doubt he ever will”

 

The girl’s eyes grew dark and she almost turned away “Do not make such a face. In places like these words are hollow, actions are what’s important and his actions have told me that he loves me” He held her in the night, spoke to her as an equal, enjoyed her company and has never taken the company of her lesser wives since becoming queen but he never said he loved her.

 

_“I am King so I love no one not even you”_

The look in his eyes and the way he smiled told her a different story.

 

The queen seemed to be lost in her memories and Sansa was almost jealous, she knew that she would never love Joffery and that everyday would be misery. Seeing someone marrying whom he or she loved hurt her in a way she thought Sansa would never know.

 

Sansa knew better than to hate someone for something like that so the two women enjoyed the silence between them. It did not last as one of the gaudy kingsguard came marching into the gardens and grabbed the poor Stark girl by the collar of her dress.

 

The girl screamed and Hakuno shot up ready to call Lucoa to strike him down. “What do you think you are doing?”

 

The man snarled, “The King demands the traitor’s presence, this has nothing to do with you!”

 

He dragged the girl out of the garden with Hakuno hot on their heels. The guards were positioned in front of her slowing her progress. The dull grey throne room was filled with lesser nobles ready to watch the latest episode of madness. The girl was almost thrown at the foot of the throne with that brat staring down at the girl through the scope of his crossbow.

 

“You need to answer for your brother’s latest treasons!”

The girl was terrified, staring death in the face was bringing her to tears. “Your grace, whatever my traitor brother has done I have no part of you know that please-“

 

“Sir Lancel tell them of this outrage”

 

“From some foul sorcery your traitor brother attacked the Lannister forces with an army of wolves, thousands of good men were slaughtered and after the slaughtered the Stark men feasted upon the dead!”

 

The King looked through the scope again “Killing you would send your brother a message but my mother insists on keeping you alive, stand” 

 

The girl stood and the boy sat on his throne “We must send some message some other way-Meryn” Went up to the girl and slapped her across the face, Hakuno was pushing through the crowd when she heard the metal bash against the girl’s face. “Leave her face I like her pretty” so the girl was hit with the back of the man’s sword. “I think my lady is overdressed” As the dress was being ripped Hakuno made it through, pushing the beast away from the girl and stood in front of Sansa shielding her.

 

“Move!”

 

“Strike her and you strike me. One strike means the death to your kingdom and most importantly you, do you really want to take that chance?”

 

The king just waved his hand the sword was about to strike them both- “What is the meaning of this!” Tyrion came storming into the throne room with fire in his eyes. “What kind of knight strikes a helpless girl?” Truly this man had no shame “The kind that serves his king”

 

“Careful now don’t want to get blood on your pretty white cloak” The man known as Bronn said mocking him. “Get the girl something to cover herself with” Before Hakuno could call on her guards, the large knight the one who refused to wear the overly decorated armor gave the girl the famous cloak off his back. “She is to be your queen have you no respect for her honor-“ the king was backing away like a child caught doing something bad “I’m punishing her!” The hand was having none of it “for what crimes? She did not fight her brother’s battles you half-wit!”

 

“The king can do as he likes!”

 

“The mad king did as he liked did your uncle Jamie ever told you what happened to him?”

 

The beast drew his sword “No one threatens his grace in front of the King’s guard!” Tyrion just gave him little more than a passing glance.

 

“I’m not threatening the king sir, I’m educating my nephew. Bronn the next time sir Meryn speaks kill him” Bronn gave the man a smile.

 

“That was a threat, see the difference?”

 

The hand of the king then saw Hakuno standing guard over the girl. “You do know that one strike to her means the end of us all? Do not even speak about how you are the King it will not matter. If word gets out and it will always get out that you have hurt the Queen of Uruk not only will it’s King kill you but all of it’s people. They adore her” He almost said that something you take a lesson from but it needn’t be said he already knew.

 

Slowly Tyrion offered his hand to the girl and after some thought Sansa took it allowing him to lead her out of the throne room with Hakuno following them. “I apologize for my nephew’s behavior. Tell me the truth do want an end to this engagement-“ Before he could finish the girl walked away with her head held high “Joffery is my one true love” she spoke before leaving.

 

Sansa was going to survive this trial and once her brother had slaughtered the King she would have her revenge. Robb would like Hakuno and maybe she could convince Robb to let Tyrion become the lord of Castely Rock

 

Hakuno gave the girl space watching her leave, “ Lady Stark you might just survive us yet”

 

He turned to Hakuno “Were you hurt my lady?” she shrugged “nothing that I couldn’t handle. If I was scared away by a sword I would not have stayed queen for so long”

 

“The little king’s clogged from balls to brains” Bronn mused. 

 

“You think dipping his wick will cure what ails him?”

 

Bronn shrugged “There’s no cure for being a cunt but the boy is at that age and he’s got nothing better to do than pick wings off flies couldn’t hurt to get some of the poison out”

 

The two weirdly looked to Hakuno, before she came along her husband was quite the ruthless womanizer. “When my husband was going through his bastard phase the only thing that truly helped him was a friend and since we can’t get one of those I guess a woman might be the next best thing. I take it you know someone?”

 

Tyrion looked mock offended “What kind of man do you take me for?”

 

“A man with many connections”

 

He almost laughed “You are too kind my lady”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the pantheon of Uruk because I can.
> 
> Shamash/ Utu : Sun god, grandfather of Gilgamesh
> 
> Ishtar: Sex, love, war, political power
> 
> Nanna: Moon god
> 
> Ningal: Goddess of the reeds and fate
> 
> Enki: Sea God
> 
> Nidaba: Goddess of writing, learning and the harvest
> 
> Thoth: God of Medicine and healing
> 
> Ninsumun: The goddess of cows (?) and mother of Gilgamesh
> 
> Ereshkigal: Queen /goddess of the dead
> 
> Anu/ Antu: The supreme head god/goddess (they are both male and female)
> 
> All of these except for Thoth were worshipped durning the time of the Epic of Gilgamesh but sources and accuracy vary given the information I was given.


	5. Tools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakuno comes to a realization and then yells a bit

_Flashback_

Present

 

            The queen was reading in her quarters when the door opened, the poor Sansa Stark was sobbing. She was followed by Tyrion’s lover employed as a handmaiden; Shae the woman explained that the poor girl had received her first blood and was terrified. At first Hakuno thought the girl was scared of the blood by Shae explained that Sansa wasn’t afraid of blood she was afraid of what that blood meant.

 

She was a woman now; that meant she could marry the king and give birth to his children.

 

Shae had tried to hide it but the one handmaiden she couldn’t catch in time caught the two. Cersei had given the girl surprisingly good advice, that she knew Joffery was difficult and that she could try to love him but there were no promises. Cersei said she would love her children that she had no choice. Hakuno knew that to be false, she knew first hand that not all parents loved their children and while Cersei did love her children she didn’t know how to love them in a healthy way.

 

Drying Sansa’s tears, Hakuno sat her on the bed. “Be honest with me Sansa do you want me to kill Joffery?”

 

Hakuno honestly thought she was doing the kingdom a favor, the boy would be killed in time, that she had no doubt so she was just speeding along the process. Tommen his brother was a sweet boy with a love for cats he would be fine king. He would not be great or legendary but he would do for now.

 

Sansa’s eyes went wide “What-I could never-“

 

“No one can hear us, not even Varis I had made sure of it.” Hakuno gestured to a young woman standing in the corner; Sansa didn’t even realize she was there until Hakuno pointed her out. The girl was tiny, frail thing, with short hair and large blue eyes. Her outfit was simple except for the blue flowers around her waist, the girl also made no sound when she walked.

 

“This is Serenity. She is one of my spymasters. She specializes in poisons, slipping something into the king’s food would be child’s play for her. Now this would not be an average poison, it is a disease that would kill him over the course of a month and everyone will think it will natural causes.” Serenity gave a small smile and nodded.

 

Sansa stayed silent “Your grace, please do not taint your heart for my sake. I can see it in your eyes that you do not want to kill him. You do not want to become that so cold inside, you are a good person your grace do not trick yourself into believing otherwise.”

 

The girl was right, Hakuno did not want to become such a person, to lose herself and become one of the things she hated. Hakuno did not want to lose Hakuno the person completely to Hakuno the queen.

 

“Thank you Sansa, you are right. I hope I remain the good person you say I am”

 

She would try to keep her heart warm but she would not tell Sansa that someone would kill Joffery in time. Someone smarter and even more ruthless would come along and kill him without a second thought.

 

Gilgamesh had told her authority is either obeyed or overthrown.

 

Sansa eventually left and Hakuno was left to her book once again. It was only after lunch that Cersei walked in with her foolish king’s guard. Did she not see that yes-men were not good soldiers?

 

“Is something the matter Cersei?”

 

She sat down as she poured herself a drink, where she got wine Hakuno had no idea. The woman seemed to be drinking to forget her problems just like her late husband and Hakuno wondered if she could see such hilarious irony.

 

“You’ve been giving my daughter some strange gifts” She sneered but continued on “books on combat and poisons, culture on Dorne even weapons such as a fan lined with metal”

 

Myrcella was nervous about leaving to Dorne so Hakuno gather her the tools she needed. Hakuno had heard that many of the women in the Dorne royal family were warriors so it would be useful for her to be trained under them. The training would give her confidence to release the smart women hiding under her skin.

 

“Tools to succeed”

 

“Tools for savagery, I have given her the same lessons I did-“

 

“Yes, to smile and look pretty. She can learn so much more, you were holding her back.”

 

Cersei sneered and took a long sip of her drink “A peasant like you wouldn’t understand” she almost looked sad staring the red liquid “Over there she will learn nothing other than being a sex crazed hen clucking about the largest cock in the room”

 

Now this was something, a piece of Cersei’s psyche is in full display. “Tell me Cersei, why do you hate women?”

 

“I do not-“

 

“You think women are weak and stupid. I can only assumed its because you were told that your entire life. You think that you are above all women so you reject them but you also hate men for the freedom you don’t have so you use them. You are alone Cersei in a prison of your own making.”

 

The cup that was thrown onto the ground spilling wine everywhere, she charged at Hakuno slamming palms on the table in front of her. Hakuno’s guard touched their blades while Cersei’s were hesitating to even touch theirs.  “Don’t act like you’re above me, you are a no one who got lucky and married a king. You could choose, I could never choose, my dress, my food, my lessons and my husband where all chosen for me!

 

“But you can choose now! You can learn what you want and do what you want but yet you stay locked in your old ways. You complain about the way you were treated and you treat your daughter the same way! And worse of all you know that I’m right so change. I dare you instead of plotting on how to get rid of me, change who you are.”

 

“D-don’t talk down to me, I am the queen”

 

Cersei was biting her tongue so hard she could taste blood, how could this girl speak to her in such a way? A plain low birth child had no right to even compare herself to her, the mother of the king and the most beautiful woman in all seven kingdoms. Still from the moment this brat stepped on off that boat she shined. The girl somehow grew prettier by each passing day she could hear it in the halls whispered like a song. Plain brown eyes were gems of compassion and wisdom. A plain face was a flower as sweet of the maid holding a brain that rivaled the crone. Her plain boring dresses were even being copied by some of the lesser houses. The people seemed to love her and Hakuno did nothing to force them, gifts to the poor, a kind voice with an ear to listen was all that was needed. Hakuno shone so brightly it made her sick.

 

Cersei could no longer stand being in the same room as this girl, she wanted to destroy her. Make lies of an affair, poison her or frame her for treason yet there was nothing she could do. The girl did not fear her and likely never would.

 

Her father told her that love was for fools and that if you want to rule it should be through fear. Her grandfather ruled through love and he was made a poor fool as his mistress ruled his household. Her father never gave her a lesson but she saw it; show power make them fear it and then force them to kneel.

 

Once they fear you they will obey.

 

But what happens when they aren’t afraid.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that was a bit short but i didn't really know where to go from there. I have a special chapter planned for next time I won't say what it's about but I'll give you a hint, the perspective will be on Hakuno and someone else.


	6. A surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my surprise chapter enjoy

  * _Flashback_



Present

 

           

When wasn’t it so hot? Dany stood tall on her horse, surrounded by Missandei, Sir Barristan and her unsullied. She wanted to walked among her people but everyone else had agreed that she had to stay on the horse, people had to look up to her, she had to be the queen. It felt like a cage but it was a cage she wanted. Her children flying freely were growing so quickly, they were now the size of dogs but Drogon was still the largest of the three.

 

“My lady we are approaching Uruk” Missandei said quietly. “Uruk is the only the city in the Free Cities without slavery perhaps they will support your cause”

 

Sir Barristan disagreed “There were rumors of the queen of Uruk coming down to sign a trade deal with the iron throne. I doubt they would support us with their queen in enemy territory” Dany wasn’t listening she was watching her children fly ahead of them circling around something in the distance. Perhaps it was a dead animal? Her children were going to fight over the meat so Dany quickly trotted ahead. Going ahead of her soldiers, she saw that there wasn’t a carcass but a person and that person was _petting_ Viserion while his brothers were staring at the stranger cautiously.

 

The being turned to her; they were one of the most beautiful people she has ever seen. Dany wasn’t sure if they were a boy or a girl due to their loose robes but they had long green hair, soft golden eyes and pale skin. The person’s age was also a mystery they could be anywhere from twelve to twenty four. As she looked at them she got more unnerved by their beauty, it wasn’t jealously but a thought in the back of her mind that this person wasn’t human. They were _too_ beautiful even a beautiful person has a flaw of some sort, eyes not even or a mark on their body but this person had none. It was like they weren’t a person at all but a living doll.

 

She was the mother of dragons she wasn’t going to be afraid of a living doll.

 

“You must be quite bold to pet a dragon so freely.” She said in her best queen voice.

 

The being turned to her and smiled flashing perfect white teeth. “Oh, these are your dragons? They are lovely, so well behaved you must be very proud” the musical tone of their voice made them seem so friendly but also so unnerving.

 

Her soldiers had caught up to her, pointing her spears at the intruder, the green haired being didn’t even flinched at the spears pointed at his throat. Missandei catching up to them recognized the strange person. “Lord Enkidu, we are honored by your presence”

 

Missandei has told her about Enkidu, the being made of clay as companion to the god-king Gilgamesh. The story went that he was as a wild man that could communicate with animals before a priestess of Ishtar laid with him for seven days and nights teaching him human ways. After lying with the priestess he could no longer communicate with animals and had to leave the wild for the world of men.  Missandei described his role as something similar to the hand’s role in Westeros.

 

“I suppose” he stroked Rhaegal’s scales “What was I supposed to do again? Oh, yes I am here to announce that Gilgamesh expects you and your dragons presence shortly.”

 

Dany steeled herself, this could be a trap like in Qarth but she was smarter now and her dragons were bigger. “We will arrive in the city shortly”

 

“I should hope so Gil made it clear that if you weren’t at the city gates by the day’s end he would fetch you himself.” Enkidu said flippantly. Dany straightened and Enkidu noticed “Do not flatter yourself, he doesn’t care about you just your dragons”

 

He scratched Drogon’s chin “His words were pretty queens are such common gems but dragons are real treasures”

Later

 

The city has such large walls and the soldiers had such strange armor; they wore light leather armor but patches of metal around their back, chest and neck. Sir Barristan seemed impressed “The metal patches are where arrows are most likely to hit, it’s strong enough for protection but still light enough for easy movement.”

 

She instructed Grey Worm to have the Unsullied make camp outside the city, he seemed reluctant but Dany assured him that Sir Barristan and her dragons could protect her till he arrived. The city’s inner walls were clean and lively, the city’s inhabitants came to see the famed queen and her dragons. Men, women, children, soldiers and priests all stared in silence. Enkidu had insisted that her children come with her, in Enkidu’s presence the dragons seemed almost docile, a fact which unnerved her. In previous cities slaves had rush toward her but here everyone looked from a far, this place had no chain except for those who broke the law.

 

The palace was the largest building in the city, it wasn’t like a castle or the pyramid’s of other cities; it was square with large opened balconies and columns and plants hanging off the side. The entire building was light by bright torches and the sun, people seemed to be walking and out of the palace; the king could be seen by anyone and could even be spoken to by _anyone_. All her life royalty and those who lived like royalty had fortress like homes keeping the world out it was strange to see a ruler so open.

 

Her dragons walked with her in an obedience she had never seen before, it was like they could sense something she couldn’t. Enkidu greeted them at the entrance and lead them to the center of the palace; guards in scaled armor watched their every move but not out of fear but of duty. The walls were decorated with colorful myths and legends she had never heard of, Missandei eyes were rapidly scanning the walls she clearly enjoying reading them. It didn’t smell of dust and shadows but a spicy warmth like soup of a rainy day. The throne room was covered in gold engraving on the walls and pillars. A skylight from the ceiling let the sun shine down upon two golden thrones resting on a marble staircase. Purple clothes draped over the thrones to provide shade when needed, everything seem extravagant but not at all tasteless. Enkidu ran ahead of them like a child, running up the stairs to speak to the figure hidden behind the cloth. Enkidu ran down and gestured to Missandei, “May I present Daenerys Stormborn, the Queen of the Andals and first men, Khaleesi of the great grass sea, the Unburnt and Mother of Dragons-“

 

“One title is enough” A clear voice rang out. Stepping out from behind the curtain was man like she had never seen before. He was tall, with loose golden hair and muscular in a way Dany did not believe a king could be. He worn a loose white pants and shirt, an embroidered black and green cloth wrapped around his waist. A beautiful black and red cloth was draped over his shoulders. His arms and neck were heavy with golden jewelry inlaid with rubies. From his loose shirt Dany could see elaborate red tattoos across his chest and arms, the rubies in his jewelry were nothing compared to the red of his eyes.

 

They saw through everything, past the titles and dragons to this man she was no longer Daenerys the queen, but Dany the little girl. “Here’s a lesson girl the more titles you add to yourself the less powerful you appear.” So full of authority and charisma, she could learn a lot from this man. He didn’t even need to introduce himself they already knew who he was and they had to respect that.

 

He walked toward the dragons and they seemed to almost bow to this man. Dany was shocked, dragons did not yield to anyone not even their mother so who was this man? “There were once so many and now there is only you three. May you find joy in such loneliness.” He whispered stroking Drogon’s head. A motherly jolt when through her body, he wanted them and where they were standing he could take them.

 

“They are not for sale” She wanted to shout but at least she did not whisper. He smirked “So you have a voice, good if you want to be queen I suggest you use it better. Also consider yourself lucky you are still a child or I would have had your head for suggesting I would take a child from their mother”

She wanted to argue but he saw through it “I have heard about you, married to a Khal and even had a child even if it did not survive but you are still a child. You even have gotten yourself an army, raiding cities left and right. You maybe a lot of things but queen is not yet one of them. You do not know how to rule or how to enforce said rule. I shall tell you something a mongrel once told me that even though a girl can act like a women does not mean she can do what a women does”

 

Just because she was acting like a queen did not mean she was one; his words were wise but Enkidu seemed to giggle. “You still call her a mongrel” the king sneered at him. “Don’t act so cocky” throwing a large vase with great force at Enkidu who dodge it easily. Everyone stared at the dented metal and broken floor in shock, gold was a soft metal but how strong did one have to be to cause that much damage?

 

Enkidu did their best to calm the group “It’s not you he’s just been in a bad mood lately since the queen has been away.” The king seemed to look toward one of the open areas the one that had a view of the ocean “That stupid war made what should have been a few days into an _eternity_ ” he stretched the last word like it pained him.

 

Enkidu tried to change the subject “Why don’t you stay for dinner? We can feed your dragons and then you can be on your way.” He didn’t want others to his king-no his friend in such a vulnerable state and also he really missed her too.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said Hakuno was going to be in this chapter..but she wasn't. I'm not going to say that I lied but it just didn't fit in with this chapter, sorry. Also the quote from early is from the move Hard Candy, I suggest you watch it.


	7. There was a battle but we watched a lady get drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakuno watches as the world seems to burn around her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FINAL SEASON WOO! Gendry and Aryra got reunited! I am so pumped! Enjoy this i don't own anything.

_Flashback_

Present

 

           

Hakuno sat on the balcony of the palace watching the madness unfold bellow her. The young princess was sent to Dorne today so everyone was sent to the royal docks to see her off. The queen made it clear that Hakuno should not attend, in order to not embarrass the princess she said her goodbyes to her that evening and let the family have their peace. The girl would do well there far from the influence and stain of her family. Hopefully, Hakuno silently prayed that the poor girl would not have her life or worse her dreams taken away by her parents or grandparent’s actions.

 

She didn’t see the mob happening.

 

It started out small with someone throwing something at the king and then it burst into pure chaos. There was screaming, killing and Hakuno watched in horror as a group of people literally tore the head priest to shreds. It showed how little the people cared for their ruler and how little the king understood what was happening. She hoped that Tyrion, Sansa and Tommen made it out unscathed.

 

“Should we go out there?” one of her warriors whispered.

 

Lucoa snapped at her “To do what? This is just the release of all the negative emotions built up over the course of this rotten monarchy. We would only make it worse.”

 

Luckily Sansa and Tyrion had made it back to the castle safely, Sansa was scared out of her mind and it seemed that man known as the hound had more honor than Hakuno thought. She had heard that the giant had that horrible burn because of his tyrant brother (that had probably killed several of his sisters and wives but no one had done anything about it). She had sent him a jeweled bracelet as a thank you but he threw it out the window. Hakuno didn’t know if he was humble, bitter or embarrassed Hakuno guessed all three.

 

It was honestly quite adorable.

 

Then she got the news about Stannis Baratheon, the former king’s older brother and rightful heir to the throne. Tyrion had said he was a painfully honorable man with a sense of humor the size of a eunuch’s cock. He also was attacking by sea so she could not go home.

 

When you think it can’t get worse, it gets so much worse.

 

Then Hakuno found out about the wildfire, glowing green liquid that burned everything and wouldn’t stop burning. The queen had the brilliant idea to light it and then launch it via catapult at the enemy ships. Hakuno almost had a brain aneurysm from sheer stupidity. Bronn had a point about battles being messy and you can’t be messy with jars of shit that can melt steel.

 

While it was a given that Stannis would not harm her or her ladies Hakuno was not going to stand by and let innocent women be violated. Hakuno had no memory of where she was born but the last memory she had was of fire, screaming and hunger. Sleeping under the floors of her home, eating whatever she could even rats. After an eternity the screaming finally went away and the fire stopped her father or her uncle (she couldn’t remember) put her, her mother and brother on an old horse out of the city. Hakuno can still remember the smell of fire and charred meat. Hakuno was queen now no one was going to hide under floorboards eating vermin while she was around.

 

She had made it clear that she would stay with the princess’s tower with the women. Her guards would protect the women; an attack on them would be an attack on Ishtar herself. Ishtar was a selfish, vengeful goddess would take any preserved slight as motive for their utter destruction.

Before the battle she gave Tyrion and Bronn tokens of Ishtar.

 

_Bronn stared at the small winged circle presented to them. His look just screamed thanks for the crap lady. Tyrion had the same look in his eyes but tried to be nicer about it. “Thank you my lady” Tyrion said before elbowing Bronn “yeah, thanks but I don’t think your goddess or whatever is going to protect me. I used to see men with talismans like this saying that some divine who ever would protect them you know what happened to them? Impaled on spear.”_

_Hakuno just laughed, “I agree with you. Gods don’t win battles men do but I didn’t give these for you for protection. Ishtar isn’t a protector she’s a fighter, she wants you to win.” Hakuno snatched them from their hands and stared at the circles “it’s so when everything seems lost you should still fight because at the very least Ishtar believes in you” She then tied the small pieces of cloth to their belts._

_The two men almost smiled_

 

So here she was in a dark tower at a table with Sansa and little Tommen watching Cersei get horribly drunk which was sadly the most entertainment she’s had in weeks.

 

“Sansa come here little dove”

 

Sansa who was praying with the maids came to her. “What were you doing?”

 

“Praying”

 

Cersei just looked so done with everything “You’re perfect aren’t you? Praying? What were you praying for?”

 

“For the gods to have mercy on us all”

 

“All of us? Even me?” She asked before taking a large drink of wine. Sansa smiled hopefully “Of course your grace” but Cersei wasn’t done “even Joffery?”

 

Sansa ready to recite her line “Joffery is my-“ Cersei didn’t care “Oh shut up you little fool. Praying to the gods to have mercy on us all” she mocked, “The gods have no mercy that’s why they’re gods.” That was something Hakuno could agree with. “My father taught me that when he caught me when he caught me praying. My mother had just died you see and I thought that if I prayed hard enough the gods would bring her back to me. I was four”

 

That was a depressing way to loose one’s innocence of world. “Your father doesn’t believe in the gods” Sansa whispered, “Oh he believes in them he just doesn’t like them very much” She turned to Hakuno “What about you? You must adore the gods seeing as your husband is some demigod sex maniac”

 

Hakuno chewed her cheek “The people believe he is a demigod but who knows if that’s true or not. I do know for a fact that Gil hates the gods”

 

“How could a king hate the gods?”

 

Hakuno waved her hand flippantly “ He loves his mother of course but the gods try to control him and he hates anyone who tries to control the king even if they are a god.”

 

Cersei gave both Sansa and Hakuno a large glass of wine. After encouraging Sansa to literally down the entire glass in one gulp Cersei went on another spiel “I should have been born a man, I’d rather be in a thousand battles then shacked up with these frightened flock of hens”

 

“They are your guests you invited them here” Cersei made a face like she had swallowed pure shit “it was expected of me as it will be expected of you if you should ever become queen”

“Should my wretched brother prevail these hens will return to their cocks and crow about how my courage inspired them.”

 

“And if the city should fall?”

 

“You’d like that wouldn’t you? The walls of the red keep should hold long enough for me to yield to Stannis in person. If it was anyone else outside those gates I might have hoped for a private audience but this is _Stannis Baratheon_ I’d have a better chance seducing his horse”

 

Hakuno honestly had no idea on how to handle this situation she could only hope that Tommen couldn’t hear this.

 

“Have I shocked you? Tears aren’t a women’s only weapon the best one’s between our legs learn how to use it Sansa”

 

Now she was praying that Tommen didn’t hear this.

 

“Do you know what happens during a siege? Should the walls fall these fine women should be in for a rape.” Cersei almost laughed and Hakuno almost punched her. “Half of these women will have bastards in their bellies before the sun is up-“

 

Hakuno sneered at Cersei. “I will protect them. My guards will protect them regardless if the walls crumble that Baratheon knows I’m here and knows betters than to go against me. Don’t look at my warriors with such distain they are worth twenty of your men and easily handle themselves if men should come looking”

 

Things became silent until another glass of in wine in Cersei talked about her childhood how her Jamie was taught to fight and ride a horse, she was taught to smile and look pretty. He was to be heir of Casterly Rock and she was sold like a horse to some stranger.”

“But you were Robert’s queen”

 

“And you will be Joffery’s _enjoy”_ Cersei smiled knowing the hell that would come with being queen. Cersei then spots Shae and if she learned that she was Tyrion’s lover Cersei would not hesitate to throw the girl into enemy lines and laugh, as she was tortured. Instead the drunken queen taught her how to curtsey and demanded a story before some pretty boy stormed in and spoke of how everything was on fire. The king apparently was taken away from the battle to hide causing many of the soldiers to lose heart.

 

Cersei then said how she had the mute executioner here to kill them should the city fall. The boy came back screaming on how the city would fall and Cersei punch the man in-between his armor leading herself and Tommen out of the tower. If Hakuno had to guess Cersei was leaving so she could die on her own terms.

 

The women began to panic but Hakuno took a deep breath “Calm yourselves nothing will come to harm you so long as I am here. Regardless you should not loose faith in your king so easily I am sure he is preparing for a counter attack as we speak. Lady Sansa why don’t you lead them in a hymn?”

 

Sansa smiled and sang with the women.

 

Hakuno had faith that Tyrion would find some way to come out on top. What she hadn’t planned on however was that her most dangerous opponent would come riding in right through the front door.


	8. Sempai noticed me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakuno meets some Veterans and learns more about the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is going on this season? My ships are sailing high then go down in flames in the next episode. Also the quarterback from the Packers is going to be on the next episode what is that about? I don't own anything.

_Flashback_

Present

 

           

Tywin Lannister, the man, the myth, the legend. The head of the Lannister family, hand of the king before Robert, held most of the kingdom in the palm of his hand and rumored to actually shit gold. The man was as cruel and ruthless as Cersei but had the intelligence of Tyrion; there was no question about it this man was dangerous.

 

During the battle Tywin charged the kingdom with both the Lannister and Tyrell army securing victory for the crown. Varis had told her that it was actually Tyrion and his speech to the soldiers that lead them to victory (and that either Cersei or Tywin tried to kill him during the battle). Varis said that the Lannisters made sure that no one would know of Tyrion’s bravery and that it was the king alone that lead them to victory.

 

Hakuno swore that she would make a record of the battle at the docks so everyone in Uruk would know of Tyrion’s bravery and how his father stole his victory out of jealousy and spite.

 

Did she mention that Hakuno really didn’t like this man?

 

Hakuno sat there in ‘new’ hand of the king’s office watching as the man poured her a glass of tea (he was smart enough to know that she would not drink the wine). He smiled at her well not her he was simply pleased to finally have a chance to speak with her so whatever plans he had for Hakuno could finally be put into place.

 

Neither wanted to speak, the first one would be the first to show their hand. “Has the kingdom treated you well?” He asked playing the role of gracious host.

 

“It is a fine enough cage. Our treaty is almost completed; your son” Tywin seemed to drink bitterly at the mention of the word son. “And I had reached an agreement. It will only take but a moment to finish the finer points and I can be on my way”

 

“My _son_ was but a stand in for the hand of the king. Anything such as this should be decided with me and me alone. Any contract the two of you have created are now in void, I have sent a raven to your husband a head of time explaining the situation”

 

Hakuno could just see Gil throwing the letter into the fire out of spite. “Did you read it or did you rip it to shreds over something petty like the nature of his birth?” Tyrion had told her that his mother had died during childbirth and how his father and sister hated him. Tyrion had a past that screamed a desperation of love and acceptance; buying prostitutes for love that would not turn him away and wine to numb the pain. It didn’t take a genius to put all of the pieces of together.

 

Hakuno had to give him credit, the old lion had stayed stoic except for a noticeable eye twitch. He sat down at his desk slowly dipping his quill in ink. “It will take some time to create a new one. So long that eyes might linger”

 

He was trying to blackmail her; trying to hold her here for so long Gil would lose patience and move on to another queen. He wanted her to comply with his demands, which could mean either costing Uruk resources from an unfair deal to spy on others for this man’s schemes.

 

Do what I say or I will drain you of your power.

 

This man did not know Gil; she remembered the first time she was poisoned by a lesser wife. She had a lover shoot a blow dart into Hakuno’s neck while on a walk. She was in bed fighting the poison for almost two months. Gil had only left her side once, to behead the wife and lover himself.

 

Gil never once told her that she loved or that she was beautiful but he would do something like that.

 

“Do you like to gamble lord Tywin?”  The man stopped writing to raise a brow. “No” Hakuno stared at her tea before taking a drink, far too bitter for her liking. “I would guess not you’re the type that only deals with absolutes but here’s a gamble for you.” She held up two fingers “There are two types of men in this world when something is taken away from them for so long. One will let it go and move on the other will not move on and get angry, destroying everything in order to get it back. Which one is my is husband lord hand?”

 

The man did not answer or rather did not get the chance to. An older woman strutted into the room without a knock or announcement. Her dark clothes and veiled hair made the golden roses decorating her clothes and pale face stand out. The chair next to Hakuno was instantly moved to the center of the desk and she was pushed to the side. In mere moments this woman had taken control of the entire room acting like she had done nothing and this was how it should be.

 

Hakuno just wanted to _be her_.

 

This woman known as Olenna Tyrell was clearly in charge of the Tyrell house and she had done with through wisdom and cunning. She knew how to play the game, make others play the game for her and win. Hakuno had already learned so much in those few moments, how much could she learn in a few days? The lion and queen of thorns spoke to each other about a betrothal between Cersei and the woman’s grandson. Hakuno could have said something but she would just be insulted and sent away, how could she when there was just so much to learn?

 

Hakuno watched the battle of wits with intense focus and it only ended when the woman stood up snatching a quill from Tywin’s hands and snapped it in half. “Come along young lady, everyone in the garden in dying to meet you” Acknowledging Hakuno for the first time since walking in the room.

 

She followed the woman as she spoke to her “So you’re the foreign queen everyone’s been talking about. I have to say you’re paler than I thought but seem to be much smarter.” The gardens in King’s landing was lacking in the grandeur of back home. It barely had any flowers and did not have any peacocks or lakes with fish to entertain them. At the edge of the garden and circle of young women were seen talking and sewing with each other. At the Gazebo Hakuno noticed that one of them was the young Sansa Stark. The girl no longer wore the fancy dresses and elaborate hair-styles popular in King’s Landing she wore her hair plain with northern style dresses. She was taken pride in her heritage a bit in a subtle way. The poor girl has been recently lost in her grief over the death of her mother and brother. The girl had spent almost three days in her room lost in her tears; only allowing Shae and herself in just to take sure the girl was eating and drinking.

 

The “Red Wedding” as it was now called was a cowardly affair from an opportunistic general and a bitter old man. One of the Stark’s men was getting married and instead of following the custom of treating your guests with respect they murdered them in cold blood. They even murdered the boy king’s pregnant wife, which in Uruk was one of the most heinous crimes a person could commit. The gods were creating life and it was an insult to disrupt their work. The mother could abort the child if she wished, as it was her right but only her.

 

Still such a brutal attack in such a distasteful way would open the door to revenge, brutal and cruel revenge. It was still good to see the girl out in the sun, beside her was a beautiful young woman with wavy brown hair and a gentle face. She must be the king’s new betrothed Margery Tyrell; Hakuno had heard people sneering at the lady for her state of dress, which she found ridiculous. It was common for women in Uruk to have their chests completely exposed, breasts were a symbol of femininity, and motherhood and fertility and they should be celebrated freely if women chose to.

 

It was also smart the king was an asshole but he was still a young man and young men could easily be distracted. Many of her warriors chose to wear a bit more revealing clothing because if people were too busy looking at their chests they would be looking at their hands or feet.

“I have found a lost queen to join us for some cakes” The old woman said setting down at the head of the table. Hakuno sat down next to Sansa. “You must be Margery Tyrell, it is a pleasure to meet you” the girl-no woman curtsey gracefully “It is a greater honor to meet you, your grace”

 

The four sat down and Olenna got right down to business asking Sansa about Joffery and the troubling tales they are heard about them. Sansa knowing that she had to say repeated her lines told them vague lies. They had told her she was safe but Sansa had heard that lie before. A young man came with some lemon cakes for the scared girl.

 

“Good, bring me some cheese”

 

“The cheese will be served after the cakes my lady”

 

“The cheese will be served when I wanted it served and I want it served now” The man left in a hurry, Hakuno was just in awe of this lady.

 

Slowly Sansa began to speak, tears about to fall from her puffy eyes. Margery seeing the poor girl in distress asked if they could stop but Sansa stayed strong and continued. There women were kind, they might use her yes but they would never do what Joffery and Cersei did to her. They had to know the truth; Margery deserved to know, everyone deserved to know.

 

“He’s a monster”

 

She wasn’t a little bird anymore who would just sing what she was meant to sing. She was a woman now who would sing what she wanted to sing. Sansa quickly shook that thought from her mind she wasn’t a bird she was a wolf and wolves don’t sing they howl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Margery, I think she was a smart girl who knew how to play and would have made a great queen. She and Olenna are one of my favorites.


	9. Garden Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we get a party and what's a party without some crashers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all needed to recover from the finale don't you think? I was all going so well until episode 3 but in all honesty they couldn't end the show in a way that would have made everyone happy. I told my friend the same thing I told him at the end of endgame.
> 
> We always have fanfiction

_Flashback_

Present

 

           

Intelligent conversation was such a nice things to have, ever since the Tyrells arrived Hakuno has been enjoying even looking forward to the chats she’s been having with Olenna and Margery.

 

Margery seemed to be taking notes on Hakuno’s earlier behavior, going around the city giving gifts to orphans, buying clothes from local shops and decorating her coach with bright joyful colors. She was getting the people to associate her with joy and kindness and it was working. Whether or not she did this because she was kind or so people would think she was kind was up for debate. Honestly Hakuno didn’t care, the people were profiting from her behavior the most and that’s what matters.

 

It was clear that when she became queen then she would be the real one in charge. Olenna had taught her well, so well that Hakuno had to be careful just because she enjoyed their presence did not mean she could let her guard down even for a second.

 

The King’s uncle, the famous kingslayer had returned from the battlefield. She watched as a dirty man limped into the palace holding the stump where his had should have been. A tall woman followed behind him trying to hide the sadness in her eyes. She was sad that her journey was over and everything was going back to normal.

 

A diamond in the rough trying to turn herself into something as noble as a blade but also as cold as steel so the words would not hurt anymore. That man was probably pretty good looking underneath all of that grime, a handsome prince finally seeing the beauty hiding in what from the whispers were calling a beast of a woman. The fairy tail almost came true; it was so close that it nearly broke Hakuno’s heart.

 

Hakuno watched as Margery’s handmaidens brought several large and extravagant necklaces for her wedding and Olenna refused all of them. “Your grandfather gave me a necklace just like this one for my fifty first name day,” the woman said picking one up with a gentle smile before throwing it over the castle wall without a second thought, it reminded her of Gil.

 

“The wedding is in a fortnight grandmother you can’t say no to everything”

 

“Yes I can” She turned to the handmaidens “My little dears, go to the jewelers of King’s landing tell them who you are and who sent you. The one who brings the best necklaces gets to keep the second best.”

 

The girls ran off as Margery sat down in the chair with an exhausted sigh. “You will be beautiful,” Hakuno said, “regardless of what you are wearing.”

 

“Maybe I should just let Joffery decide end up with a string of sparrow heads around my neck.” Hakuno laughed but Olenna quickly shut her down “Watch yourself girl there are ears everywhere even with me”

 

Hakuno soon had to leave to get ready for their strange gift giving ceremony. A small gathering before the wedding where people would present gifts to the couple either in person or by messenger. Hakuno had to send a letter home that someone had to send over a gift for the royal couple. Gil would probably send them something tacky and passive aggressively insulting like a stag made of gold so thin that it would crumple in on itself if not handled carefully. Hakuno made a note that when she got home she would send Margery something nice. She should also send Sansa something too, like a pet with all that’s happened she could use something nice.

 

If it weren’t such terrible manners she would leave this country in the confusion of the wedding leaving the trade agreement to rot. The royal advisors have been sending letters to the Hand stating that if the queen weren’t home soon there would be a war rather than a trade agreement.

 

She was dressed in pale blue dress with silver details. Her hair was tied up in a way that made both her eyes and crown stand out from the rest. It was in a shady spot of the garden but it still lack flowers and still smelled like most of the castle, cheap perfume and shit. She sat at the guest table watching Margery’s father presented them with a stupidly large cup that was more for holding flowers than for drinking. Sweet Podd presented the king with a large book; it was beautiful with its leather pressed with elegant designs and the cover had portraits of four kings painfully embroidered. Tyrion stood up and presented it, “The lives of four kings; the history of the reigns of Daeron the young dragon, Baelor the blessed, Aegon the unworthy and Daeron the good.” A book every king should read”

 

The king did not like the gift but strangely said, “Now that the war is over we should all find time for wisdom. Thank you uncle.”

 

Hakuno was almost impressed until the boy was presented with a small Valerian steel sword something so rare that it should belonged to real warrior. The boy swung it around like the child he was giving it a stupid name like Widow’s wail finally slicing through the book like butter. Hakuno almost had a fit right there, he had destroyed a rare book Tyrion had told her there was only four copies in existence and they were all under lock and key. So not only destroy both history and art he prevented her from reading a book she now really wanted to read.

 

Before anyone could do anything a young servant ran up the hand (not the king), panting and out of breath “Your grace, there has been an incident at the castle” Before anyone could panic thinking it to be an enemy attack the boy spoke again “It’s not an attack sire several people have come from Uruk”

 

“It must be your gift” Hakuno said calmly “I should go and greet them”

 

The messenger began to sweat more “No, my lady that is not it at all”

 

“Then what could it-“ Before a thought could be finished she heard loud crashing and shattering of tile and stone. It sounded like a stampede of horses and it was coming straight for them. In the distance she could hear voices pleading “Please your grace stop!”

“We will call them shortly” “Please calm yourself” She had heard those things being said before when-

No

 

no no no no

 

It couldn’t be, he wouldn’t do that right?

 

Who was she kidding? This was exactly something he would do. She could already feel the headache coming on. The crashing and pleading stopped, it was silent but only for a moment. The trees around the garden crashed into the tables sending food and gifts clattering onto the floor, the guards withdrew their swords but no one said a word. All they could hear was the clanking of armor.

 

Steeping out of the tree he stood proud in all of his glory, the bright gold armor shone bright with the dark blue details. Beautiful blond hair was swept back showing ruby red eyes and an angry sneer.

 

“King Gilgamesh you honor with your presence”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, its a cliffy but I should make a note that there will be only a few chapters left in this fic. I have chosen where i wanted to go, Hakuno isn't meant to stay for the whole thing she is more a season only character but there might be a bonus chapter in the future, who knows.


	10. A meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilgamesh meets the royal family and he is (surprise) unimpressed.

_Flashback_

Present

 

           

Everyone was silent; they just sat there and stared. What were they supposed to do? The famous god king, whose temper tantrums were legendary across the narrow sea, was standing there expecting something but what was it? Those red eyes were darting around getting more annoyed by the second, waiting for someone to do something and if someone didn’t do something soon there would be hell to pay.

 

“Gilgamesh! What are you doing here? You can’t just leave Uruk! Who’s running the kingdom?” Hakuno ran up and shouted at him.

 

Everyone let out a silent sigh of relief, the queen had to be used to his tantrums she would handle it. They noticed that as soon as Hakuno came into his viewpoint a flicker of warmth glimmered in his eyes.

 

He barked a haughty laugh. “You haven’t seen your beloved king in almost two months and the first thing you do is yell? You never cease to surprise me mongrel.”

 

Hakuno gave him a small smile “That doesn’t answer my question”

 

“They were taking too long so I decided to end this farce myself. Enkidu can handle things”

 

Gilgamesh examined those around him his good mood starting to fade, they all looked like fools. They were the worst kind of fools the ones that didn’t realize that they were fools. A real fool can provide some form of intelligence on occasion these people couldn’t even entertain.

 

“This place is utterly dull, come Hakuno let us return to the throne room perhaps there is some modicum of entertainment to be found. “

 

The king left leading his queen away from the bridal party. Everyone was stunned in a matter of moments they were all judged and without words they were declared unworthy of the king’s attention. They all felt naked, cold and ashamed. One might think such a prideful group would become angry at such a declaration but they could not get angry. His decision held no bias or cruelty; he addressed it as one would talk about the weather.

 

After a few moments some began to recover their egos and decided that this bridal party was officially over and that they should return to the throne room to see what their visitor was up to.

 

The golden king shone brightly in the shadowy throne room; he was examining the iron throne with visual distain. “What an ugly piece of metal. A king should inspire something other than pity”.

 

“They said it is made from the swords of the first king’s enemies melted down with dragon fire.” The queen explained. Something told them that the queen held a similar opinion about the chair so many people has died over.

 

Cersei came close and with all of the grace that was taught to her she spoke. “King Gilgamesh you must be tired after such a long journey please allow us to escort you to a room”

 

Gilgamesh did not acknowledge her statement; red eyes did not even turn to look at her. He was the king even if he was not in Uruk he was still the king. Some dowager mother clearly clinging to whatever scraps of power and beauty she had left does not order around a king.

 

“If some one wishes to speak to me it should be the sniveling child you call a king not his mother or the old man holding his strings.”

 

Their king would not speak; he could barely even stand crushed by the weight of those red eyes. They knew he was not a king at all just a brat to be used as a pawn in his mother and grandfather’s schemes. What could he say to a real king? Not even his father could control so many with just a single glance.

 

“Forgive him your grace he has been rather exhausted lately in planning the royal wedding.” Tyrion said taking a swig of whatever was in the goblet on the table next to him. His brother said he could talk his way out of anything so it was time to put that theory to the test.

 

“Our king is also quite young and to see such a strong powerful man such as yourself has left him rather speechless.”

 

Gilgamesh stared at Tyrion placing his hand under his chin as if to contemplate what was just said to him. Tyrion knew that the god king easily saw through his lie but that wasn’t the problem it was whether or not what he said was amusing enough to pass.

 

“You must be that hand of the king Hakuno has written to me about. You are as well-spoken as she described.”

 

“I am afraid that title now belongs to my father I am merely the master of coin now” Tyrion could not lie he had to be honest. Gilgamesh gave the plotting old man little more than a glance “pity”. The king began to run his hands through Hakuno’s long hair clearly growing bored with the conversation.

 

“Perhaps we can continue this conversation upstairs in the quarters we have prepared for you (it was actually for the prince of Dorne but no one needed to know that) I’m sure I can find some stories entertaining enough for you”

Watching these fools scurry about like rats on a drowning ship was very entertaining for Gilgamesh but such entertainment would not be going anywhere so long as he was here. Besides he wished to be close to his mongrel once again and such a dreary room such as this would simply not do. He listen these stories before caressing that pale skin once again.

 

He let Hakuno lead him from the throne room, “I’m surprised that you agreed to that.” Hakuno whispered batting away his hands from her chest and thighs in an almost teasing manner. He turned to his mongrel his red eyes dancing “Surely you can see it, the countless plots that fill this ugly castle and they are all coming together tomorrow.”

 

Hakuno smirked “You do love a good show”

 

“That I do”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short and took so long! Gilgamesh is very hard to write, he is both regal and spoiled. He someone with endless charisma but can make people shake in utter fear. I honestly had no idea how to go about this chapter too so please forgive me.


End file.
